


Not Even Hell (Could Be Hotter Than You Right Now)

by KaytiKazoo



Series: Must Be Something In The Water [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, One Night Stands, Past Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had never been so fucking turned on by watching someone do something as simple and every day as dancing, but the way that Allison was rolling her body into the frat boys and sorority sisters around her was driving him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Hell (Could Be Hotter Than You Right Now)

Stiles took a long drink from his third, or was it fourth, beer of the night, and rested his head back against the wall behind him. He could see her from where he stood, watching her dance to the thumping, insistent music that practically shook the bottom floor of the frat house. He didn’t even know why he’d agreed to go, but Isaac and Scott had given him those eyes and then guilt-tripped him into it. He’d had a long week between his job and his classes and tutoring kids in Psych 101, and it hadn’t taken much to get him here. They had promised him alcohol and the potential to rub himself up against some attractive guy or girl.

They hadn’t mentioned that Allison Argent, Scott’s ex-girlfriend, was going to be there, although he should’ve known when he saw Lydia by the door. But he shouldn’t have guessed they would’ve known either, since both Isaac and Scott had broken up with Allison within the last year. They hadn’t exactly been on excellent terms with her.

Which is why Stiles was on his third, it was probably fourth, beer since getting there an hour ago.

He had never been so fucking turned on by watching someone do something as simple and every day as dancing, but the way that Allison was rolling her body into the frat boys and sorority sisters around her was driving him crazy. He’d had infatuations in his lifetime, on Lydia Martin, on Derek Hale and even on Scott, but they still weren’t anything like _this_.

He went to take another drink and found his bottle empty. He sighed and made his way through the surging, grinding throng of drunk college students to the kitchen where Derek and Laura Hale were chatting amongst themselves, looking unreal in their beauty.

“Back for another, Stilinski?” Laura asked, leaning into him as he reached into the tub of ice for another bottle. He didn’t do red solo cups at frat parties, not after all the horror stories his dad had drilled into him growing up. He knew what could be mixing in with his beer, so he preferred to open his bottle himself and then never let it go until it was gone, or he was.

“I’m not drinking to be social,” Stiles replied, popping open the bottle top on the counter and taking a long drink from it. “I’m drinking to get drunk.”

“Just don’t drive, okay?” Derek said, resting his hand on Stiles’ forearm.

“I don’t even know where my car is, so I’ll be okay,” he assured him, patting Derek’s hand with his free hand.

“What are you angsting over, anyway?” Laura asked, slinging an arm over Stiles’ shoulders. He couldn’t even remember right then where he met Laura Hale, or Derek for that matter. He went to college, and they just appeared in his life. He wasn’t complaining, because not only were they hot as hell, they were also really nice and always willing to help you out of a pinch. Derek also kissed like the god that he was, Stiles had discovered one drunken night, not that that had gone anywhere.

“Her,” Stiles said, gesturing to Allison with the bottle, her thin frame barely visible among the crowd of horny college kids. “My best friends’ ex-girlfriend.”

“Is that Allison?” Derek asked. Stiles groaned and dropped his head into Laura’s arm. She patted his head, or attempted to, her hand hitting his hair and then his nose. Stiles wasn’t the only one who had quite a bit to drink, it seemed. Derek, however, was perfectly sober, which meant probably that he was DDing for Laura, and possibly Cora too.

It was strange that the entire Hale bunch had gone to the same college, and stayed at the same college for their masters and doctorate programs, but it wasn’t Stiles’ place to question the decisions of the elite. He was just a lowly, lower-class undergrad.

“Yeah, isn’t she beautiful?”

“Isn’t that the girl that dated Scott and then Isaac?”

“Yee-up,” Stiles answered. “And I hate myself for wanting her because she dated not only my best friend since childhood but my roommate since freshman orientation. I can’t be _that_ guy.”

Derek gave him a small, sad smile while Laura leaned into him and pressed a wet, sloppy kiss into his temple. He laughed, and turned to kiss her back on her cheek, and she returned it by kissing in the corner of his mouth, and Stiles kissed her on the lips.

“That’s gross, stop,” Derek whined.

“I’m okay with it,” Laura said.

“I’m for it,” Stiles laughed.

“Yeah, but Allison is watching, and she might not be,” Derek informed them. Stiles turned and his eyes settled on Allison, dancing at the edge of the crowd, looking over at them. They locked eyes and Stiles flushed, his face heating up as she moved out of the crowd and headed towards him.

“Fuck,” Stiles whispered.

“Hey Stiles,” Allison said, stopping in front of him and smiling at him. She was beautiful, her smile literally lighting up her entire face. Stiles had met a bunch of people in his life who had beautiful smiles but they never lit up their faces like Allison’s did hers. He couldn’t believe the amount of emotion that could show, the amount of personality in those features. She pressed herself into Stiles and grabbed a bottle of beer from the bin of ice behind them. “Are you having fun?”

“I’m thrilled to be here,” Stiles said.

“Fives beers thrilled?” she asked, nodding to the bottle in his hand. Stiles couldn’t stop his eyebrows from rising as he realized she’d been watching him just as he’d been watching her, and she’d been watching enough to count his beers throughout the night. She knew better than him, actually.

“Parties aren’t my scene, to be honest,” he admitted.

“Well, why don’t we just find some place quieter to go?” she asked, using the counter to pop open her beer the exact same way Stiles had his. “I could use a break from dancing, you know?”

He nodded.

“Yeah. Okay.”

She smiled and took his hand, leading him away. Stiles could hear Laura snickering as he was dragged away. He let himself be led upstairs, the music fading a bit, and into a study. It wasn’t the type of room typically found in a frat house, but the fraternity hosting the party was one of the more intellectual houses. There were several desks placed throughout the room with cushy chairs, and large bookshelves lining the walls, each shelf filled with thick textbooks varying across all different studies and majors. They must have been left there from previous brothers, brothers that graduated and left behind their study materials for their lesser-fortunate peers.

Allison plopped into a chair at a far desk, and smiled up at him. He pulled himself up onto the top of the desk, and flipped the desk light on. It cast an orange-yellow glow over Allison and everything around them like a halo.

“I saw you watching me,” Allison said, kicking her feet up on the desktop, showing her long length of leg appearing from the high hem on her jean shorts. “You have something to say, babe?”

He shook his head and took a drink, keeping his eyes off of Allison’s legs. He studied the ceiling, which was just flat and featureless.

“Stiles, it’s okay. You don’t have to pretend you’re not looking.”

“I’m not supposed to.”

“Says who?”

He took another drink, swallowing a big gulp of beer.

“You dated Scott, and Isaac,” he said. “That would be the ultimate betrayal of the bro code.”

“Screw the bro code, Stiles. I don’t want to date you, and you don’t want to date me.”

“That somehow fixes this?”

“Look, we both want someone else, but can’t have them. However, we both want to get off tonight. You’ve never wanted me before tonight, and I’ve never wanted you before tonight either. What we need is to fuck just one time so sexual desire doesn’t turn into some kind of emotional attachment and then I end up dating a second of Scott’s closest friends. You don’t want to be that guy, and I don’t want to be that girl, so what do you say? One one-night-stand to relieve the tension, and then we go about our lives, you wanting someone you can’t have, and me wanting someone who loves someone else. What a pair we make, Stiles.”

He let his eyes fall to Allison, stretched out leisurely in the chair like a lazy cat.

“I don’t get it. How did you know?” Stiles asked.

“You weren’t very subtle with how you were watching me tonight.”

“And apparently you were.”

“Oh, I know how to stalk my prey, Stiles,” she purred. “You’re a drunken hunter stumbling through the underbrush and I am a lioness, ready to pounce when you’re least expecting it. So, what do you think?”

“You want to have sex with me.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, really. You’re just hot as hell tonight.”

“But-”

“Stiles, if you keep asking me questions, I’m going to change my mind,” she said.

“Sorry, it’s just that you’re, you know, gorgeous, and someone has to be drunk, high, or both to even decide I’m attractive enough to touch.”

“Well, I am perfectly sober, and I want to touch you. Are you going to let me?”

“I, yeah.”

Stiles shifted forward on the desk and Allison in return stood, moving to stand between Stiles’ legs. She set her bottle of beer down on the desk and then took Stiles’ to do the same. She then reached up and pushed the plaid overshirt from Stiles’ shoulders.

“Should we lock the door?” Stiles asked.

“Good point, don’t want anyone to interrupt,” Allison said. She skipped to the door and flipped the lock, before returning to Stiles. She pulled her tank top up over her head and dropped it onto the chair behind her. He had seen Allison in a bikini the summer before when they all met up during break to ride roller coasters and dance on the beach, but it was a different context.

Life is nothing without context, he discovered.

 _God,_ now he sounded like his anthropology professor.

Stiles brushed his fingers over Allison’s soft waist and tugged her closer to him. She chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. Her kiss was as soft as her skin, gentle and without regret, her tongue gracing his lips in quick, unapologetic swipes. It was the most chaste kiss he’d had that was leading up to a quick fuck in a frat house study. Although, he hadn’t ever had a quick fuck in a frat house study, but he’d had things like it.

Allison rucked up Stiles’ t-shirt and broke the kiss just long enough to pull the shirt off his torso, throwing it over the chair behind it with her own. She stopped and rested her hands on Stiles’ bare waist, smiling at him.

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles muttered, digging in the pockets of his jeans.

“What’s the matter?” she asked.

“I wasn’t expecting anything tonight so I don’t have a condom.”

She grinned at him and pulled a slim foil package from the back pocket of her shorts.

“I always come prepared,” she offered. He leaned in and kissed her hard, reaching up behind her to tug open the clasp on her bra. Together, they slipped the garment from her and it joined their shirts. His fingers brushed over her nipple, hard in the cool study air, and she arched into him, breaking the kiss. “You need to be naked. Now.”

Stiles hopped off the desk and stepped them away just enough to undo the button and zipper on his jeans, and push them off with his boxers, his erection swinging free to bounce against his belly. He had to stop and kick off his shoes to get them the rest of the way off, leaving Allison giggling as she stripped off her shorts as well.

“I feel a little ridiculous,” Stiles admitted, looking down at the socks he was wearing.

“Yeah, but it’s a hot kind of ridiculous,” Allison replied. Stiles kissed her, their mouths sliding together hot and wet, as he turned them around to put Allison against the desk. He hadn’t so much as kissed a girl in, well, an embarrassingly long time. Most of his sexual energies were spent rubbing up against drunk college guys from Jungle, but he wasn’t opposed to getting off with a girl if the opportunity arose.

Stiles danced his fingertips down Allison’s bare skin to her waist, tugging her to the edge of the desk. He finally, with permission, divested her of her lacy pink and white panties which went the way of the rest of their clothes, dangling precariously on the chair behind Stiles. He casually slipped a hand between her thighs, nudging them open wider while he kissed her deeply, tracing the outlines in her mouth carefully with his tongue.

He hadn’t touched a girl, as stated, in a very long time, but he still had enough experience to remember what to do, sliding a single finger teasingly into the pooled wetness between Allison’s thighs. He traced the hood of her clit lightly, feeling her body surge up minutely towards him in surprise.

“Fuck,” she whimpered into his mouth. She let her head drop back. “ _Stiles_.”

Stiles circled his fingers around her clit, rotating between concentric and sloppy circles, teasing and just barely there before giving Allison exactly what she wanted, a firmer, more consistent touch, then backing off to just brushes of his fingertips.

“I need you, like, _now_ ,” Allison demanded, grabbing the condom and ripping it open. Stiles gripped her thigh as she carefully, skillfully unrolled the condom down his length, letting his head drop onto her shoulder. Then, impatient, Allison wrapped her hand around Stiles’ hip and tugged him into her, guiding his dick right to her wet hot entrance. “Come on, Stiles.”

She set her mouth right on his ear.

“Fuck me.”

Stiles pulled Allison into him while pushing ­­into her, sliding easily in. She tipped her head back and let out a small gasp, barely audible over the din from downstairs. Stiles ran his tongue up from the base of her throat to her jaw, nipping when he reached the curve of it.

“Ally,” he breathed out, bracing himself on the desk while leaning her back. He hiked her leg up around his waist. “Fuck, you feel good.”

He went slowly at first, too turned on for much else yet, pulling out and easing back in.

“Come on, I’m not porcelain,” she purred in his ear. “ _Fuck me_.”

Stiles grinned and nipped at her earlobe, then pulled out to slam harder into her. She was hot and wet and surrounding him, and he had to remember how to breathe. She whined and bucked her hips up to meet his next thrust. They were loud, moaning and groaning into each other, kissing and sucking at each other’s necks, leaving bruises they shouldn’t. Stiles dropped his hand not holding himself up to Ally’s clit, rubbing in the same pace as his thrusts.

“Ahh,” Allison whimpered. “Godda- fuck, that feels so good.”

Stiles left a trail of wet kisses down her throat to her breast, capturing her peaked, pink nipple between his lips. He sucked just hard enough for a response, scraping his teeth over the peak.

“Yes,” she gasped. “Yes, Stiles, Stiles!”

She whimpered his name over and over until it was all he could hear. He wasn’t even sure what his own mouth was doing when he wasn’t mouthing at her breast, maybe chanting her name like she was his. She was loud, vocal, telling him right how she wanted it and praising him when he got it right. It was addicting, hearing her voice crack with pleasure.

Stiles tried to keep his pace steady for her but as the hot pleasure built between them, it grew exponentially harder and harder. She was just too damn hot, and he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Ally didn’t seem to mind the sloppy thrusts Stiles could manage, too busy squirming back and forth, cursing and moaning freely.

Stiles came first, the heat in his gut overflowing throughout him and overpowering him. He stilled, frozen inside Ally as he came with a cry, muffling it in Allison’s bare shoulder. It took him a moment to come back to himself, unable to pull out of Allison’s wet heat just yet.

“Stiles,” she whimpered. “I’m so close, please.”

He pulled his dick out of her slowly, then dropped to his knees between her spread legs. He looked up at her and quirked his eyebrows as if questioning her. She nodded excitedly.

“Yes. Yes, please, please, Stiles.”

He pulled her to the edge of the desk and hooked her knees over his shoulders.

“Yes,” she let out like a prayer to some higher deity when Stiles dragged his tongue through the pooled wetness and circled around her clit. He traced his real name in quick succession, without any precision. He pushed three fingers into her entrance easily and crooked them, stroking until he found just the right spot that made her toes curl against his shoulder blades. He hummed appreciatively at how good she tasted, how she was rocking her hips to meet his mouth, the sounds she was making that he could feel more than hear. She grew more and more insistent, begging him to let her come, to make her, rocking into his mouth.

When she did come, she was loud, and she couldn’t seem to decide if she wanted him to keep going or if she wanted to pull away. She practically gushed against his mouth as she shook, his name falling over and over and over from her lips.

“Jesus,” she whispered when he finally sat back, scooping up his shirt to use the inside to wipe his face. “Don’t tell Scott and Isaac this, but you are much better at that than they are.”

Stiles laughed, standing to lean in to kiss her. She kissed back.

“Do you want to get dressed and go dance?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. “That sounds like a good time.”

Stiles finally peeled off the condom and dropped it unceremoniously into the trash without covering it up. They dressed slowly, flashing each other shy smiles. When they were done, they looked each other over and nodded their approval. At the door, after cleaning up their mess, Allison caught Stiles wrist.

“This might be weird, but thanks, Stiles. I haven’t had sex that good since, well, Isaac, but I needed it.”

Stiles kissed her on the cheek and said, “Any time, Ally.”


End file.
